Shinnok (Aboodash56)
History Pre-Mortal Kombat Shinnok's fall from grace was caused by his lust for power and more specifically, his desire to take Earthrealm for himself. Before his downfall, Shinnok was once an Elder God along with his fellow Elder Gods and Shinnok knew Argus and his family well before the start of Taven and Daegon's quest. At the dawn of time, when the realms were created, Shinnok desired to rule Earthrealm, and thus acquire for himself immense power. However, Shinnok couldn't enter Earthrealm without the Elder Gods being aware of his actions. To resolve this issue without directly defying the sacred rules, Shinnok created a powerful amulet, weakened the dimensional barriers, and entered Earthrealm. During the war against his fellow gods, he came into direct conflict with the thunder god Raiden. While in the final stages of the war, Raiden was forced to choose between sacrificing Earth's indigenous races, or ceding the rule of Earthrealm to Shinnok. The Elder gods intervened, and assisted Raiden in his struggle. Raiden defeated Shinnok, and stripped him of his amulet and his status as an Elder God. Shinnok was then banished to the deepest regions of the Netherrealm. However, at the expense of Shinnok's defeat, the dimensional fibers of the worlds were severely weakened, and the Saurians - Earth's indigenous life form at the time - were nearly exterminated. In the Netherrealm, Shinnok endured constant torture from the Netherrealm's overlord, Lucifer. Shinnok was at his mercy until he encountered a sorcerer, Quan Chi, who could travel through the realms at will. Quan Chi would aid Shinnok in overthrowing Lucifer and taking his throne, becoming ruler of the Netherrealm. As payment for Quan Chi's efforts, Shinnok endowed him with incredible powers, making him arch-sorcerer of the Netherrealm, and made him his most-trusted servant. Shinnok began building his second army of darkness, and plotted to escape the Netherrealm once more. In order to do so however, he would need his lost sacred amulet. After centuries of searching, Quan Chi eventually discovered the amulet's whereabouts for him. It had been placed in a temple by Raiden, and guarded by four Elemental gods. Using the Lin Kuei warrior Sub-Zero (the elder), Quan Chi recovered it, but unbeknownst to Shinnok, he created a flawed replica in its place which he delivered, keeping the original for himself. Original Timeline Pre-Mortal Kombat 4 His time in the Netherrealm was well spent, having built a massive army, as well as a fanatical cult of demons called the Brotherhood of the Shadow, dedicated to worshiping him. Also loyal to him was Tanya, an Edenian woman who became a traitor to her realm after she let Shinnok into the realm. He changed the Netherrealm's appearance as well, to make it look closer in appearance to Earthrealm. Shinnok would ultimately be the catalyst for Shao Kahn's successful breach of Earthrealm. Years before, through Shang Tsung, the emperor of Outworld had bargained with Quan Chi to have Shinnok resurrect the soul of the Edenian queen Sindel upon Earthrealm, which would allow Shao Kahn to cross over to it from Outworld. In return, Shang Tsung had been the one to provide Quan Chi with the location of Shinnok's amulet. By the time Shao Kahn's forces were prepared, Sindel was resurrected, and Earthrealm was laid open. During Kahn's failed invasion, Shinnok ordered Noob Saibot to spy on these events and eventually sided with the Earthrealm warriors. Mortal Kombat 4 With the defeat of Shao Kahn and the retreat of the Outworld forces, Shinnok's Army of Darkness began its own assault on the realms. Its first target was Edenia. After successfully posing as a group of refugees, Shinnok and his highest generals, using Tanya's Edenian connections, were allowed entrance to the peaceful realm. Immediately, he seized this opportunity to bring in a full-scale invasion force, and captured Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana. After that, he began his attack against the heavens and there, he killed 3 of the 4 Elemental Gods (a weak Fujin escaped barely but was followed by demons and before the final blow by them, he was saved by Liu Kang and Kai). Despite all these successes, the specter of doom arrived for Shinnok. Although he was able to kidnap Raiden and trapped him in a magical whirlwind at his pyramid, Shinnok learned that the amulet he had was a fake, the real one was in Quan Chi's hands. The sorcerer himself was captured by Scorpion and trapped in the Netherrealm. Raiden and his warriors defeated many of Shinnok's soldiers and the former Elder God faced Liu Kang in Mortal Kombat after the latter saved Raiden. Although the evil deity tried his best, he lost to the Shaolin Monk and Raiden ultimately banished Shinnok back to the Netherrealm. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Years later, Shinnok called upon Taven for help when being attacked by Li Mei in the Netherrealm, Taven ordering her to get away from "Lord Shinnok". Shinnok lied to Taven after Li Mei was defeated, claiming that he was no longer an Elder God because he "meddled in the affairs of mortals," and that, in his weakened state, he needed Taven to help clear out his sanctuary, which has been "overrun by demons." Taven completed this task, but alas, Shinnok was revealed to have easily deceived Taven, tricking him into kombatting images he conjured up himself. Shinnok tells Taven that Daegon (whom Taven was chasing) had already departed the Netherrealm after he defeated Shinnok's Kintaro and Sheeva illusions. With Taven gone, Shinnok was revealed to be aiding Daegon; Daegon was shown to be hiding behind Shinnok's throne the whole time. Shinnok began to doubt his choice in favoring the skills of Daegon immediately afterwards, claiming that Taven defeated his illusions much faster than Daegon did, and it was Shinnok who alerted the many combatants to the prize at the top of the Pyramid of Argus, telling them that whomever obtained this power would be granted godlike power. Shinnok had anticipated the elimination of all the kombatants present at the final battle. He created clone version of himself and sent him to aid Daegon in defeating Blaze. During the final battle, Shinnok's clone fought against Raiden and killed Kung Lao, but was killed in the final battle alongside the rest of the Forces of Darkness. The original Shinnok's status is unknown. Character Relationships *Aided the Elder Gods in defeating the One Being. *Former Elder God. *Friend of Argus's Family. *Committed crimes against his fellow Elder Gods. *Lied to Daegon that his parents were aiding Taven in his quest. *Banished to the Netherrealm by Raiden and the Elder Gods after betraying them and invading Earthrealm. *His amulet was stolen by the Elder Sub-Zero. Original Timeline *Aided by Quan Chi and Tanya to escape from the Netherrealm. *Killed 3 of the 4 Element Gods (Water God, Earth God and Fire God). *Fought Raiden in the Heavens. *Defeated by Liu Kang and banished back into the Netherrealm. *Created a clone of himself and sent it to travel the realms. *The clone was defeated by Johnny Cage before Armageddon. *Created clones of Li Mei, Havik, Sheeva and Kintaro to test Taven's strength. *Told the many combatants about the prize at the top of the Pyramid of Argus and caused Armageddon. *His clone joined the Forces of Darkness in the final battle in Armageddon. *Attacked Raiden and killed Kung Lao during Armageddon. *Shinnok's clone died alongside the rest of the Forces of Darkness. *Shinnok's scheme ultimately led to Shao Kahn's victory. New Timeline *Conspired with Quan Chi to gain the souls of Earthrealm warriors to bolster his army, and to escape the Netherrealm. *Aided by Quan Chi and Tanya to escape from the Netherrealm. *Atacked Argus Island and Kitana's forces. *Killed 3 of the 4 Element Gods (Water God, Earth God and Fire God). *Fought Raiden in the Heavens. *Defeated Raiden, Fujin, Kenshi and Sonya Blade in the Sky Temple invasion during the Netherrealm war. *Defeated by Johnny Cage and imprisoned in his amulet by Raiden. *Freed by Quan Chi, before his death with Tanya's assistance. *Defeated Scorpion, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Kenshi and Mileena after his escape. *Fought and defeated Bo Rai Cho and Liu Kang during his second Sky Temple invasion. *Corrupted the Jinsei, who transformed him into Corrupted Shinnok. *Defeated by Raiden and Elder Gods and brought to the Elder Gods for punishment. Category:Aboodash56's Mortal Kombat Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:God Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Deceased Category:Deceased - Alternative Timeline